


the time when yoon jeonghan really wants to faint, that's all

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan did not sign up for this. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eyes, LIKE TOO MUCH, M/M, Polyamory, and jeonghan is being his bootiful and sassy self, i really like gyuhanwoo, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Jeonghan knew this kind of stuff, his mother had already told him, but he certainly did not sign up for this.ORJeonghan was done with his friends being all lovey dovey with their soulmates but fainted when he met his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU; when you meet them, your surrounding plus your eyes will go to the color that your family have (in Jeonghan's case, it's pink).

His mother said that when he met his other half, his eyes and the world around him would turn pink. He whined then when he heard the word _pink_ , because it was so girly and _feminine_ and his face was already so _girly_ at this moment that he didn’t want to deepen it again. His mother shushed him, dark pink irises looked at him with such fondness, and jumped at him, because he looked so cute and adorable pouting. 

* * *

 

Yoon Jeonghan sighed and cracked his knuckles as the bell flew by, other students got up and took their belongings before walking out from the classroom with chatty mouth. He yawned and combed his black bobbed hair that curled inward to his chin, courtesy of his sister. A pat on his shoulder and he turned around, meeting a strawberry blond with a pair of lilac eyes. His brow rose, “Already?” Hong Jisoo’s, or Joshua’s, cheeks bloomed and he patted them with such gentleness, whispering, “Are they really that vibrant?”

Jeonghan chuckled and nodded, “Yep. Very vibrant.” He gathered his books and slung his bag over one shoulder, letting the other strap hung carelessly. He stood up and started to walk while teasing his best friend with a coy smile. They got into the cafeteria and walked through the juniors with ease, sometimes waving or nodding at a couple of juniors that happened to know them. They were seniors so everything was alright.

Jeonghan squeezed himself between Soonyoung and Dokyeom, getting groans of annoyance from both of them, before taking a glass full of orange juice from the junior across of him, Lee Chan. “Hyung!” he whined and stared pitifully at his half glass now. “I haven’t even touched it.” Jeonghan laughed and fished his wallet, giving his dearest junior two dollar bills, “Buy yourself another glass and order me a bowl of ramen, please?”

“Of course, Hyung!”

His friends shook their heads in disapproval at him and he just glared at them, blue straw between his pink lips, “What?” Arms suddenly circled his shoulders and a sharp thing drilled into his head, making him hissed and slapped the arms around him not so gently. The person groaned, squeezing himself beside Jeonghan and Dokyeom, who gave him the stink eyes. The guy, Wen Junhui, had black hair and blazing orange eyes.

Jeonghan cocked a brow.

The Chinese exchange shrugged and started to make a conversation with Dokyeom, his arms were still around the shorter male as he straightened Jeonghan’s sweatshirt absentmindedly. Jeonghan shrugged his arms off and leaned across the table, to Jisoo, when the younger stared into oblivion as Soonyoung chatted with the other. “What’s with him?”

“Am thinking that Minghao did something inappropriate to him again,” Jisoo said and squinted his eyes as Junhui started to grin idiotically, his orange eyes lightened up. “Certainly.” Jeonghan nodded and his ramen appeared suddenly with two more juniors that skipped towards him; at least one of them skipped while the other was being dragged. Chan sighed and went around to sit across of Jeonghan, slurping his new glass of avocado juice with chocolate sauce.

“Jeonghan-hyung!” Seungkwan threw his arms around the long-haired male, almost drowning his face in the steaming ramen bowl, and nuzzled his fluffed cheeks on his hair. Jeonghan huffed and patted the younger’s hair, “Seungkwannie, Hansol.” Hansol offered him an apologetic smile, both had the same shade of fuchsia.

They settled in, chatting all around and booming of laughter when Soonyoung and Dokyeom told one or two jokes. Seungkwan, as one of the queens of gossip, said with eyes lightening, “Did you know that there were two new students?” Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, still slurping his precious ramen and brown eyes did not stray from the bowl of goodness. “Who?” Seungcheol’s voice boomed, he had settled beside Jisoo and his lilac eyes widened. Seungkwan whipped his head around and pointed at the opening door.

“There they are!”

The crowd went silent and it bugged Jeonghan a bit so he looked up and blinked. There were two guys walking over, one with golden locks and the other with dark blue locks. They looked so contrast; tan and pale, smirked and emotionless, easy-going and gloomy. The two of them walked towards their table with bags slung carelessly. Seungkwan had his fuchsias brightened as the two stopped at their table, preparing to run his mouth introducing the two.

And then, the impossible came when Jeonghan caught both of their dark chocolate eyes.

Bit by bit, the surroundings became pink and he heard Jisoo’s gasp but he couldn’t tear his eyes away; probably because he _didn’t know who was his soulmate_. He looked away and caught Jisoo’s eyes, eyes trembling with emotion as he whispered, “Who?” Jisoo’s answer shook him and he turned around to the two new students, whose eyes were ready to jump out, standing up abruptly. He heard Seungkwan shrieked, scandalized, and made the _whole_ school turned to _him_.

“You have _three_ soulmates?!”

Jeonghan’s last thought was to call his mom, _right away_.

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda fucked up, heh.


End file.
